PROJECT SUMMARY ? M&I CORE The Microscopy and Imaging Analysis (M&I) core is the major component of the vision research core at UCLA, with 18 research laboratories projecting moderate or extensive usage. The M&I core facilities have been revamped in terms of both new laboratories and new equipment. The core is now housed in dedicated core space that was completely renovated. Over the past two years, a new JEOL JEM 1400plus electron microscope, a new Deltavision OMX super resolution microscope, and a new Nikon spinning disk confocal microscope were purchased, and are now all up and running, providing users with state-of-the-art imaging. The M&I core is equipped with facilities and equipment for: 1) sample preparation, including the preservation of tissue to be studied in a fixed state, sectioning (from thick to ultrathin), and the preparation of live tissues for live-cell imaging; 2) many different forms of imaging capabilities, from light to super resolution to EM; 3) image analysis, with a software suite, including Imaris. Thus, together with technical support in all aspects, the core provides users facilities, assistance, and training in sample preparation, imaging and image acquisition, and image analysis. The M&I core thus facilitates basic and preclinical research supported by NIH/NEI on UCLA campus by providing access to facilities, equipment, and technical skills that cannot be found in individual laboratories.